graalofandomcom-20200213-history
Flipper Quest
Getting Flippers '''PLEASE NOTE: '''This quest is for users of the classic version of graal, or Graal Online Classic. The flipper quest is a quest to gain the item used for finding underwater treasure and sometimes gralats. The flippers are a very important item for gaining quick gralats. You can sell the loot that you find underwater for gralats. An item can be worth up to 100 gralats. This quest also unlocks the mask shop. You will need 530 gralats, and also a horse is useful on this quest. The first thing you must do in order to gain the flippers is go to Burger Refuge and buy a burger (they are on the counter). To do this, simply click or tap on the burger and buy it, but don't eat it. Go to MoD Town, or North Graal City. Up above the city is a cave. Go through and go up until you see a small creek. Then swim right through the creek until you reach land. There will be a man in the cave. Talk to him, and he'll ask for the burger. Give it to him for some cat food. Uck! Go to Swamp Town and go to the outdoor bar. There will be a man trying to coax his cat down from a tree. Talk to him and give him the cat food. He will then get his cat down and give you a rag. Time to go back to MoD. Here you go into the MoD building and go through the left door. There is a man there. Talk to him. He says something about nothing being clean. He'll then ask for the rag. Give it to him and you get a beautiful looking mirror. To the right of Angel Clan/Heaven Clan is a door. Go through to find a rich graalian's land. Inside the main house is a large room. Go through the left door. In that smaller room there are two bathrooms to the left. Go through the top one. Inside is a lady who says she is the "Queen of Graal." If you talk to her, she'll ask you for the mirror. She'll then give you a shirt and leave. Go to York Town. There is a pub next to the man who sells the phoenix morph. Go indide and talk to the shirtless pirate. He'll ask you for some upper clothing, so give him the shirt. Now you have matches. Go to the right of the small hole left of Onnet Town. Run left so that you go through the cracked roof. A woman will come in and see that you blew out all her candles. Luckily you have the matches, so give them to her. You will receive a paintbrush. Go to about halfway through Master Li's woods. There is a man with a spiral there. He has no witing/drawing utensil, so give him the paintbrush. He will give you a book. This also unlocks the mask shop nearby, where each mask is 2500 gralats. Go to the Battle Arena's library. Then you will find a pacing guard. Give him the book for some fishing line. Go to the bottom of the bridge that conceals Single's Bar. There is a toll man there who hates his lousy job. He says he wants to be a fisher man. Well, you have the fishing line, so he takes it, and gives you a scarf, which apparently has no use yet. Talk to him again and he'll say you can take the next fish he catches for 500 gralats. After a while, he reels in a really rare fish that "Zorbi" like to eat. Go to the underside of the bridge leading to York Town. There you go up into the cave and toward the more shallow "island." Then continue going up until you reach a waterfall. Go inside and you find a mysterious circle moving around in the water. Go on the shallow part and hold up the fish. All of the sudden, a Zorbi head pop up from the circle. He runs over to you and asks for the fish. If you accept, he gives you a key. Run (and swim) up the stairway toward the chest. The you will unlock it by touching it and you will receive flippers! Using Your Flippers To use your flippers, look for a small dot in the water and listen for a small "bloop" sound. Then get to where you are touching the dot and go underwater. Wait until a yellow exclamation mark is above you and come up. Then you have a loot item! To sell your loot, go inside the cave left of Sardon's Tower and talk to the man. He will buy all your loot for the total worth of all your loot items. Some more specific items can be sold to various people around the world for different prices too. '''''If you liked this guide please friend my graal character by the name of Sir Ares Ace (Infinity).''''' =